fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth of Namine
MichaelLover presents Sleeping Namine A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of '' ''Meghan Jette Martin as Namine Ashley Tisdale as the singing voice of Namine Haley Joel Osment as Sora Kevin Jonas as the singing voice of Sora Shanelle Gray as Larxene Janice Karman as Jeanette Kristen Bell as Anna Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Roger Craig Smith as Prince Phillip Erin Torpey as Princess Aurora Frank Welker as Muttley and David Gallagher as Riku Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Namine." Chorus: Sweet Namine The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the snow, for she also filled their lives with purity. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Namine! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Namine! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Namine! Hail Namine! Hail Namine! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Namine! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Namine! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was a British man with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a black-and-gray outfit, brown pants, black boots, a red cape, and a matching hunting hat. His name was Prince Phillip. The woman was a British one with golden-blonde hair, violet eyes, and red lips, wearing a gold tiara and necklace, a pink dress, and matching pumps. Her name was Aurora, Phillip's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Phillip and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as the messenger unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as two small boys entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, Prince Riku and Prince Sora!" Sure enough, one of the boys was a 5-year-old 9ne with pale skin, bright blue-green eyes, and silver hair with bangs that are more side-swept, wearing a yellow vest with a large collar and blue trim which is zipped down below his collarbone. He has two blue bracelets, one on each wrist, with a yellow stripe in the middle. On his lower body he has black shorts reaching past his knees and white and blue slip on shoes with gray soles. His name was Riku. The second boy was a 4-year-old one with spiky light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white T-shirt with blue lining and red shorts with a maroon pocket on each leg, as well as brown sandals with yellow straps. His name was Sora, Riku's friend. Riku walked up to the throne where Phillip was sitting. Phillip got up from his throne, walked over to Riku, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Riku introduced Sora to Phillip. Phillip smiled and shook Sora's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Sora, Riku's friend and heir to Phillip's child would be betrothed." Riku guided Sora to Aurora's throne. She and her future son-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby girl in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Sora looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs